


~

by bornsmusic



Series: parting the sea between brightness and me [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if actions speak louder than words, i'm the most deafening noise you've heard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	~

If Seth Rollins could use one word to describe what he thought of the people who look down on him were, it would be jealous. (Well, actually he was torn between using dipshits and jealous. The whole 'PG era' thing was a large influencer in his decision.) Come to think of it, the PG era has been the most influencing and annoying thorn in his side for years.

 

Naturally, Seth's vocabulary is very. . .colorful, but he either is handed a script to regurgitate or has to pick his words very carefully. It's a "rock and a hard place" situation. If he goes out there -- in front of the couple thousand of some of the most harsh and critical people -- on live television and attempts to cut a promo, Seth will trip over his own tongue and make a fool of himself. If he goes out and improvs it all, he ends up slipping a "fuck" or two or saying something off the wall. . . and makes a fool of himself.

And it gets so frustrating; all of the fans, the news sites, even the creative team telling him he's no good on mic.

One part of Seth wants to pout and whine that he's not meant for being a babyface, and the other part doesn't care because dammit -- he's _Seth Rollins_! He may tumble over his words as much as he does barricades, but he knows how to work that ring like the back of his hand. He puts on great matches regardless and pulls off beautifully dangerous moves, one after the other, and that's what put the gold around his waist and put dinner on the table. In most cases, the table is in the luxury of a private plane, which really helps takes the sting of the whole 'mic skills' thing, as if he needed it.

You don't believe in someone who's all talk, you don't give a title shot to someone who's all talk, and you certainly don't get to witness anyone who's all talk make history. Mr. " _First NXT champion, longest reigning cash-in champion, first WrestleMania cash-in ever, and simultaneous US champion and World Heavyweight champion_ " Seth Rollins refuses to worry about backing up his actions with words, because his actions tell their own stories, which just so happen to be the ones with "record-breaking" or "instantly historic" in the titles.

Cutting some dumb promo or doing a supposed interview backstage (when in reality, he just goes out there, cuts off the interviewer, doesn't listen to the question, and storms off) is all white noise; chatter.

One of Seth's favorite mantras -- actions speak louder than words -- only further proves that what he does in that ring is something much more loud and intelligible than that. Pair it with the overwhelming screams he gets when he even puts one finger on the ropes you've got something _deafening_. Something so powerfully loud that when it's all said and done, the ringing in your ears is indicative of what really gets things done this business. Here's a hint -- it's not learning your lines or sparing a couple of kids from a "shit" or "fuck you".

While others continue reading about the legends or inducting them into some Hall of Whatever, Seth _fucking_ Rollins is becoming one himself.


End file.
